Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system in which a server apparatus and a multifunction apparatus having an image-reading function are linked to each other via a network.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional information processing apparatus are configured such that a scanner having an image reading function is linked to a plurality of personal computers via a network, for example, a local area network (LAN). Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-94444 discloses one such system. The scanner reads an image from an original document and stores the image data into the shared folder in the personal computer. The user operates the human interface of the scanner to select a destination to which the image data is to be sent and a shared folder in the destination. The destination and shared folder have been registered in the scanner. The image data is transmitted to the personal computer at the destination address, and is then stored into the shared folder in the personal computer.
The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-94444 has a drawback in that if the image data is to be sent to a destination address not registered in the scanner, the destination address must be inputted by the user. Inputting the destination address is a time-consuming operation and is a nuisance. In addition, input errors prevent the personal computer from communicating with the scanner.
For example, when a multifunction device having an image reading function is performing printing, if white streaks appears in a printed image, the user often cannot handle such a problem, and the printed image may require to be read and sent to the support center of the multifunction device. The image that has been read from the printed image must be sent to a destination address specified by the support center, in which case, errors may occur when the user inputs the specified destination.